


L a s t • C o n t i n u e

by AnywayHeresTheGardenWall, SheWitchInanna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, akechi gets a redemption arc, burnt sinnamon roll akechi, mildly intense descriptions of injuries, the first chapter is just a fun little preview of what's to come!, warning for those who are against burning body horror or the like, you'll see what that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnywayHeresTheGardenWall/pseuds/AnywayHeresTheGardenWall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWitchInanna/pseuds/SheWitchInanna
Summary: Part of him didn't really want to die, not really. Perhaps that was why he was still here...He might as well make this count, for all it was worth.They might need him.





	L a s t • C o n t i n u e

_ “Akechi!” _

 

_ “Hurry up and go!” _

 

_ “You fool! Are you trying to get yourself killed?” _

 

_ “The real fools… are you guys. You should have just abandoned me here a long time ago…” _

 

This was how it ended, wasn’t it? Lost in the Cognition of a twisted man who had only played him like a fiddle from the very beginning. The real puppet had been him all along.

 

_ “Let’s make a deal… ok? You won’t say no… will you?” _

 

For some odd reason, he wasn’t afraid. His heartbeat was even, and he felt… strangely calm.

 

_ “Change Shido’s heart… in my stead… end his crimes…” _

 

One last plea for someone who just might listen. Perhaps this could be the one single action he did right.

 

_ “So… my final enemy is a puppet version of myself…  _ **_Not bad._ ** _ ” _

 

The entire world goes white. And then, there’s a calm emptiness as he lets himself go.

 

_ Sorry for everything… Ren… _

 

—

 

**This isn’t your time.**

 

Feeling returned to him, jarring and sudden as ice water down his back. His body jerked him back into consciousness with a gasp of air that nearly sent him right back to the darkness he had resigned himself to. His chest ached...his everything ached, truth be told. Once the pain receded enough to allow his other senses their input, he really wished they hadn't. The taste of copper in his mouth, while not unfamiliar, was never the most pleasant thing to wake up to. The smell wasn't much better, and he nearly gagged on the combination of the two. Clearly, death had not seen fit to claim him... but why?

 

_ What am I… even… _

 

The pain that movement brings could have easily been described as a feat within itself, his limbs not remaining silent with their thoughts on the matter. A grunt of pain caught in his throat as he moved himself upright, forcing his throbbing body into motion as a fist tightened in the fabric of his shirt; where the blinding pain had struck him, where he was sure his life had abruptly ended, where a bullet had pierced his heart…

 

**Are you only now coming to terms with yourself?**

 

There is a figure beside him. The realization nearly makes him jump as his gaze whips around to face-...Robin Hood? That familiar Persona wreathed in cold, azure fire stood, arms folded over its absurdly broad chest as it looked down at him. There was no mistaking that expression, after all. Goro had seen it in the mirror almost every morning as of late. Robin Hood was disappointed in him.

 

**After everything, you were truly considering dying such an insignificant death? Stand up.**

 

Taking hold of the ornate handle of his sword, in a movement fueled by a fire he hadn’t been certain he still retained, Goro found himself pushed to his feet. The emotion swirling in the pit of his stomach could only be attributed to anger. No, perhaps… determination? But, determination to do what, when he had been so content with letting his life end? The reason of why he had stood in the first place continued to elude him regardless. “What-!?”

 

**You and I both know exactly what your true feelings are. The cry of the ‘other you’ deep within screams its resolve… and you are not meant to perish here.**

 

Realization began to set in as he paused to take a quick stock of his own energy and abilities.  _...Samarecarm. _ “...you... saved me?”

 

**You saved yourself. There is more for you to do if you truly mean to redeem yourself for the mistakes you’ve made. Do you wish to die a villain?**

 

_ What kind of question is that? _ “...no. I...”

 

**Precisely. If you truly wish to die… let us go out with some semblance of honor.**

 

Of all the things Goro had considered a privilege he deserved, having any kind of honor was not on the list. Maybe he didn’t deserve anything good, and perhaps he had long since surrendered his right to happiness. But… some part of him hadn’t wanted to die. It was why Robin Hood was still here, there was a piece of him that was so desperate to try. Because a part of him still wanted Shido to pay for everything he’s done.

 

...he was finished with being a puppet. When this palace collapsed, he would go with it… but he would help the Phantom Thieves best he can from the sidelines; what with Skull’s propensity to get himself into trouble he can’t get out of on his own, and Joker’s tendency to put his team before himself. That wasn’t even mentioning how tired their leader appeared, the exhaustion lingering just behind that sharp steel gaze. If he could find a place to assist them in finally taking down the one man behind all of this, where they would happily receive the credit, and he could disappear from the world in peace… At least, then, there would have been some purpose to his being here. A purpose to his existence.

 

However, he didn’t have time to think about this in detail right now.

 

He took his resolve, courage, and whatever strength remained within and wound it tight around his heart as he took a staggered step forward; two steps, three... And if anything got in his way? Well...

 

_ I don’t have anything to lose anymore. I’m a dead man walking… and I will let this place taste my fury. _

**Author's Note:**

> Akechi lives but he's also about to make one last choice that will impact him forever! And it's not just surviving, either!
> 
> Burntkechi AU is a go! Finally!
> 
> also the song I named this fic after is here and it's been a huge inspiration so feel free to check it out  
> https://youtu.be/ jAuMlxQgGhg


End file.
